Sarabeth by Rascal Flatts
by gryffindorrk
Summary: Rascal Flatts' song Sarabeth turned into a Sammy Keyes story. One-shot. To see what her dress looks like check out my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction ever. It kind of just came to me. If you want to see what her dress looks like check out my profile. Here are the lyrics for Sara Beth:**

**Sara Beth is scared to death  
>To hear what the doctor will say<br>She hasn't been well  
>Since the day that she fell<br>And the bruise it just wont go away**

**So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad**  
><strong>And flips through an old magazine<strong>  
><strong>'Til the nurse with a smile stands at the door<strong>  
><strong>And says "Will you please come with me?"<strong>

**Sara Beth is scared to death**  
><strong>Cause the doctor just told her the news<strong>  
><strong>Between the red cells and white<strong>  
><strong>Something's not right<strong>  
><strong>But we're gonna take care of you<strong>

**Six chances in ten it wont come back again**  
><strong>But with the therapy we're gonna try<strong>  
><strong>It's just been approved it's the strongest there is<strong>  
><strong>But I think we caught it in time<strong>  
><strong>Sara Beth closes her eyes<strong>

**And she dreams she's dancin' around and around**  
><strong>Without any cares<strong>  
><strong>And her very first love<strong>  
><strong>Is holding her close<strong>  
><strong>And the soft wind is blowing her hair<strong>

**Sara Beth is scared to death**  
><strong>As she sits holding her mom<strong>  
><strong>Cause It would be a mistake<strong>  
><strong>For someone to take<strong>  
><strong>A girl with no hair to the prom<strong>

**For just this morning right there on her pillow**  
><strong>Was the cruelest of any surprise<strong>  
><strong>Yet She cried when she gathered it all in her hands<strong>  
><strong>The proof that she couldn't deny<strong>  
><strong>SaraBeth closes her eyes<strong>

**And she dreams she's dancin' around and around**  
><strong>With out any cares<strong>  
><strong>And her very first love<strong>  
><strong>Was holding her close<strong>  
><strong>And the soft wind was blowing her hair<strong>

**It's quarter to seven**  
><strong>that boy's at the door<strong>  
><strong>Her daddy ushers him in<strong>  
><strong>And when he takes off his cap they all start to cry<strong>  
><strong>Cause this morning where his hair had been<strong>  
><strong>Softly she touches just skin<strong>

**They go dancin' around and around**  
><strong>Without any cares<strong>  
><strong>And her very first true love<strong>  
><strong>Is holding her close<strong>  
><strong>And for a moment she isn't scared<strong>  
><strong>Ohhhhhh.<strong>

**And now to the main event~~**

I just finished listing to Sara Beth by Rascal Flatts and let me tell you no one song could describe my life as perfectly as that one does.

Let me explain. You see my life used to be awesome. I mean I have the best of friends, Marissa, Holly, Hudson, and Dot. The sweetest, cutest, best boyfriend ever, Casey and I had my Grams. Then today my life changed.

It all started when I was riding my skateboard to my favorite place, Hudson's house, when I fell. I was like no big deal, I'll just have a few brusies, whatever, but they haven't healed an it's been a month. My grams started to get worried about me so she making me go to the doctors today.

Sitting here waiting for the doctor is making me nervous, I mean what if I have something serious? Finally the nurse came, but when she came she gave me this smile. And this was no normal smile, no it was like I am so sorry. Sorry? Why would she be sorry? So Grams and I went with the nurse and I was getting more nervous by the minute but I don't know why. It was probably just a normal bruise, nothing to worry about.

"Sammy,"

"Yes Doctor?"

"I have some bad news for you."

"What is it?"

"Well it just that there is a problem with your red and white blood cells."

"Huh."

"Sammy, you have cancer."

"What! No, no that not correct. It just can't be. I mean why me?"

"I'm sorry. I really am but we are going to take good care of you. We caught it in time, before it could get real bad. It a 6 in 10 chance it won't come back. We are going to try therapy on it. Its what works the best. You'll be alright."

I just closed my eyes after that. I could believe it. I had cancer. Why did it have to be me? Why now? Prom is coming up soon and I don't want to be bald! Why? Why me?

When we got back to Grams Hudson said I could move in with him, and Grams to but I refused. I was not going to let it change my life. When I went to sleep that night I dreamt of riding my skateboard next to Casey and my hair blowing behind me. It would be a long time before it would be like that again.

~Week later~

I have started therapy and they say it's going good but I am in fear of losing my hair and Casey not liking me anymore. He said he still would but I don't know. I hated the first morning i woke up and there was hair laying on my pillow. I'll admits it, I cried. Grams just held me in her arms and told me it will be okay. I hate waking up every morning and finding more hair that has fell off my head so I have decided to shave it all off.

I am just worried that Casey won't want to take a girl to prom with no hair. I done I pretty good job off not hiding my hair lose from him with ball caps and parting my hair to cover the bald but I don't have enough let to do that which is another reason I am shaving it off.

Grams came with me over to Hudson's to help me get ready for prom. We went to his house because it's kind if weird to have to climb up the fire escape to get your prom date, plus Hudson wanted to see me in a dress because that is very rare. Marissa and Mikey are living with Hudson even more so she also going to help me get ready.

My dress is blue. Marissa said it brings out my eyes. I hate it, but the only reason I'm wearing it is for Casey. I just hope he comes.

I decided that I wasn't going to wear any thing on my head. If I'm bald I'm going to be bald. None of this wig and hat stuff, nope just my shiny head.

Casey and Billy were supposed to be here at 7, but they weren't. At first I was like no big deal they're just a few minutes late, but then it was 7:10, and guess I looked worried because Grams said,"Sammy they are just a little late, they will be here soon."

"But what if he doesn't, what if he doesn't want to go with someone who is bald..." I was about to say more but someone interrupted me.

"As long as you don't mined, I don't mined."

I turned around and saw Casey in his tux and he looked good. But what brought tears to my eyes was his head. His hair was gone. He was bald.

"Casey, your hair!"

"I know, I shaved it just for you."

That did it. I lost it. I broke down in tears right there. His hair was gone. The hair I loved to tangle my hands in when I kissed him was gone, but it made me love him so much more. That's right I'll admitted it I love Casey Acosta, but I haven't too him yet.

"And I'm sorry I'm late but Billy lost the razor to shave my hair, the car keys, and the car!"

"Good ol Billy." I said still looking at his head. I turned around and saw Grams, Hudson, Marissa, and even Billy crying.

"Well ready to go?"

As we walked down the walkway to Casey's car I touched his head. It was so smooth.

"You look beautiful Sammy,"

"Thank you Casey, you too. And Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"What made you shave your head?"

"Well I couldn't let my girlfriend be the only bald person at prom could I?"

"Casey there's just one thing."

"What's that?"

I couldn't believe I was finally going to say this but,"I.. I love you."

"I love you to Sammy, always have, always will."

I couldn't wait until we were out if view of Hudson's house, I kissed him. And you know what I like a bald head a lot more that a curly one.

**~~Well what do you think? Like? Love? Hate? Let me know~~**

**~~And I am sorry I gave Sammy cancer, but it was the only way this story worked~~**


	2. Chapter 2

First thing is is that no this is not a new chapter. I just wanted to tell you guys how much I appreciate what you said. I didn't think I had any writing skills, the only reason I wrote this is because I knew I could write it, but not as well as you guys are saying I did. You guys made me soo happy and have encouraged me to write more (but probably one or two shots)! I may have a new one up soon, but maybe not. I just wanted to thank you all, I really appreciate it!

With All Of My Love!

~Kylie~


End file.
